fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Enderdudegaming1/Ender Meets Nolan (First Fanfic)
(It starts out with Nolan Going to school) Mom:bye Nolan Love You (Kisses Nolan in the cheek) Nolan:ok bye mom (Nolan saw Lincoln) Nolan:Hey Lincoln Lincoln:Hey Nolan i have good news Nolan:What is it? Lincoln:His Name is Ender Nolan:What How Do You Know? Lincoln:His Friend cause his friend was here when i was in 3rd grade Nolan:oh ok i think he's nice Me:Sup Dudes (Nolan and Lincoln Gets Scared) Me:Sorry For That kid and you look like the Same Height as me so you're my new classmate? Nolan:Yeah Me:oh ok wanna play fortnite if u have an iphone X? Nolan:no i don't have a iphone x Me:oh ok then let's play video games and you kid Lincoln:Yes Clyde Hey Lincoln Woah a new student Me:You African? Clyde:Nope i'm black Me:oh ok (Bell Rings) Me:see ya 3 Nolan,Lincoln,Clyde:Bye (In Class) 10th Grade Teacher: Ok Class Today We Have a Special Classmate Introduce Yourself Me:Hey Dudes My Name is EnderDudegaming1 And i Have a Iphone X And A Blue Electric Guitar Luna:Bro He's a cool Student Right Sam Sam:Yeah Right 10th Grade Teacher:ok go sit next to Luna Me:k Dude (Me sits next to Luna And Sam Luna:Dude Your Cool Sam:Yeah Me:You Like Peter Griffin? Luna:Who's That? Me:A Character From Family guy Luna:Yeah And you know i have a brother and 9 sisters Me:WHAT!? that's crazy Luna:i know 10th Grade Teacher:ok Class Let's Start Math Me:Math? (Faints) (Nolan arrives) Nolan:hey guys sorry im late Luna:it's ok bro Sam:Yeah Nolan:hey What Happend to Ender? Luna:Fainted Nolan:ok it's ok i'll Call The Ambulance Me:What!? NO Nolan:ok 10th grade teacher:ok No Math Let's Start Music Everyone: YEAH (Cuts to me in line on cafeteria) Luna:Your So Cool Me:i know dude Sam:Yeah Me:K Nolan:Now your the best Me:yeah (whispers to nolan) let's go to the arcade with them and lincoln and clyde Nolan:ok Me:hey guys Everyone Except Luna:Hey Ender Me:Dudes Let's go to the arcade Everyone:ok Nolan:me too (Cuts to Nolan) Everyone except Luna:Nerd,Nicey Pants Me:Guys He's invited so shut up or no iphone x giveaway Everyone except luna:Fine,yeah,Cool Luna:That's Cool Dude Will My bro and his best friend get invited? Me:Yeah (Cuts to Luna And Nolan walking to Lincoln's House) Luna:Hey Guys Our New Student Announced that were going to the arcade and a iphone X And---Omg He Texted Me Me Texted And Chocolate Bars Luna and Nolan:OMG OMG OMG OMG Luna:Wait Nolan You Need To wear something cool Nolan:why? Luna:it's because Everybody is Bullying You So You Need A Outfit Let's go (Cuts to Nolan And Luna at Clothes Store) Luna:ok So You Need A Black Jacket Me:ok (Nolan goes to Cashier) Nolan:Hello Mr.Cashier i want a black jacket please Cashier:ok here a leather black jacket Nolan:i'll take That Cashier:That will be 50$ Nolan:ok (Gives 50$) (Cuts to Luna Waiting Nolan Outside) Luna:Bro Your Cool Nolan:oh yeah Luna:ok Now You Need A Shades Bro Nolan:ok (Cuts to Luna And Nolan at shades Store) Luna:ok You Need A Black Shades Bro i'll wait outside Nolan:oh ok (cuts to nolan walking to the Cashier) Nolan:hello mr cashier i need black Shades please Cashier:ok that will be 40$ Nolan:oh ok (Nolan Gives 40$ to Cashier) Cashier:ok Here Nolan:im now AWESEOME! (Cuts to Nolan Walking Outside) Luna:Bro Your Now Cool Nolan:Hurry We Got 20 Minutes Left let's go to my Scooter Luna:ok and your Scooter needs a fire sticker (Luna Puts Fire Sticker and paints it all Black) Nolan:Rad! Luna:Yeah Bro (Cuts to Nolan And Luna going inside) Me:bro's now your here for the Party Luna:Yeah Right Nolan:wohooo It's The Iphone X's Eeeeeeee Me:yeah let's dance (Everybody Starts Dancing) (Music Stops) Me:ok dudes here's the iphone X Giveaway! (Me Starts Throwing Iphone X) Sam:uh Yeah (Opens Iphone X)OMG OMG MY FAVORITE BAND SMOOOCH is my wallpaper how did you know? Me:well you told it's a secret Sam:Yeah Best Party (Everyone opens their iphone X And Got their Favorites) Nolan:omg i got an iphone x with fortnite and a blocky Game Me:it's called Minecraft dude Nolan:oh yeah and Minecraft Luna:omg i got a iphone X With My favorite Music and Piano Game Me:it's called Piano Tiles Luna:oh yeah Piano Tiles Woooohooooo Me:and chocolate! Sam:omg My favorite with nuts Nolan:omg I got one with Caramel Cool Luna:And I got one with crunch (Lincoln and clyde Arrives) Lincoln and clyde:Where's the iphone X's and chocolate Me:here (gives them chocolate with golden nuts and iphone x with superhero games) Lincoln and clyde:Thanks Me:Your Welcome Lincoln and clyde hey Luna Hey Nolan Nolan And Luna:Hey Me:Dudes How do you know each other? Luna:we'll tell you (15 Minutes Later) Luna:That's Why We Have A Big Family Me:Wow (Somebody Opens The door And it's revealed Lincoln's Sisters) Lola:Can We come Sisters:YEAH! Me:fine Everybody Golden Chocolate for EVERYBODY! AND IPHONE X FOR SISTERS! Lori:omg now i can text boo-boo-bear Me:who's that? Lori:oh it's Bobby I Call Him Boo-Boo-Bear Me:wow (Cuts to Leni Walking to Nolan) Leni:Hey Noey Nolan:Hey Leni(nervous Smile) Leni:i just want to say i love you (kisses nolan on forehead) (Cuts to Luan And Lynn) Lynn omg now i can play sports Game With Chocolate (Luan puts chocolate on Lynn's mouth) Luan:looks like you got a chocolatey Game! HAHAAHAHAHAHAH get it Me:(laughs) your like the joker Luan:who is that? Me:a villain from batman (Cuts to Lana and Lola) Lana:it's mine Lola:no it's mine Me:Wait! You Two i got some here (Gives Lana A Iphone X With a Animal Simulator Game) Lana:omg omg my favorite thanks (hugs me) Me:Your Welcome (After Party) Me:Wow It's cool meeting you all Lincoln:with plessure BTW you can go to our house if you do Me:but what's the number Lori:here ●●●●●●●● Me:Thanks Lincoln:Your now our New Friend Clyde:Yeah im covered in chocolate By Luan Luan:get a loads of chocolatey hahahahahahah get it Me:(laughs) yeah bye dudes Everybody:Bye Me:it's cool to have a party Mom:WHO MESSED UP THE HOUSE! Me:(to the viewers)welp gotta go viewers see you dudes Trivia: I Was originally going to get a hair like lincoln's but brown and shirt like lynn's but black sleeves and long and have a stk pants and white shoes Note:This is not Canon From Nolan's Series so don't get angry from copyright characters And the plot was originally Nolan,Lincoln,Clyde Playing Video Games and lincoln Tells Us To Go to his house but i changed it due to Long Episode Lucy Has No lines Cause in my original fanfic i was originally make her talk and scare but i removed it cause i got tired I invited the other sisters except lily cause lily is still a baby I was originally going to be titled Lana's real brother without nolan exist and my original look was going to be in the originally titled episode but i removed it due to Copyright Issues I was gonna make the sisters and lincoln fight because they broke their iphone x and the fight cloud was gonna happend and i get angry and uninvited them except nolan and luna and they make a plan to get back to the party and there was a scene where Lynn Sr. And Rita are gonna appear but i changed it due to time and tired hands and rudeness And i was gonna give them fake iphone x and chocolates i removed it due to Rudeness I was gonna mention Lucy's eyes but i removed it due to time Category:Blog posts